Volviendo a empezar
by pansymalfoy0
Summary: Hogwarts ha cerrado, Draco está lejos y ahora Pansy deberá ir a otro colegio donde encontrará a otros chicos de Hogwarts pero nadie de Slytherin. ¿Cómo se la pasará? ¿Romperá su promesa y se olvidará de Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Volver a empezar**

Pansy estaba en el jardín de la enorme residencia Parkinson.

Se sentó a la orilla de una de las fuentes que estaban junto a los rosales.  
-¿Cómo? - se preguntó mirando hacía el agua cristalina que salpicaba ligeramente el mármol - Draco...

Pansy no entendía lo que sucedió con Draco, ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver. Ahora todos los aurores deben de ir tras él, pensaba.

-¡Pansy! - la llamó su padre desde el interior

Pansy se apresuró y encontró a su padre con un sobre en la mano.

-Ha llegado una carta - dijo lentamente - Es de un colegio alterno -¿Qué quieres decir con un colegio "alterno?  
-Verás, debido a... debido a lo que pasó en Hogwarts, varios padres y profesores que se habían tomado un descanso .  
-¿Qué intentas decir?  
-Bueno, se ha decidido abrir clases -¿En Hogwarts?  
-No, no... me temo que eso es imposible, verás se ha decidido que sólo algunos estudiantes, bueno serán clases con grupos pequeños. Tú sabes, no puedes quedarte límitada esperando a que Hogwarts vuelva a abrir, pueden pasar años.  
-Pero yo.  
-No hay pero que valga. Además va a haber varios compañeros tuyos. Estarán unos chicos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, aunque habrá unos cuantos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Será bueno, sólo admitirán desde cuarto curso en adelante.  
-No lo haré.  
-Es totalmente seguro, incluso se fue muy selecto con los estudiantes.  
-¡Es que no quiero ir¿No irá Malfoy?  
-Eso es evidente, en parte él tuvo gran culpa de que Hogwarts cerrará y yo no voy a tolerar que sigas esperando compartir siquiera escuela con él ¿Entendido?  
-¿Cómo puedes hablar así¡Si tú mismo!  
-¡Basta! - dijo furioso el señor Parkinson - Tú no vas a juzgar lo que hice por el Señor Tenebroso ¿comprendes¡Eso es muy distinto! Y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo, si se enteran de eso, tú te quedarás sin escuela. Prepará tus cosas, mañana por la mañana partirás.

Pansy fue corriendo a su habitación, no quería imaginar aquello que le esperaba.  
Un colegio tonto con gente tonta... Además de saber que lo más probable es que no volviera a ver a Draco Malfoy.

Se levantó para preparar su equipaje, aunque no sabía exactamente que se debía llevar, incluyó toda su ropa de Hogwarts y sus libros, instrumentos de pociones y su varita.

Entre sus cosas encontró una pequeña flor que una vez le dio Draco

* * *

_-Si alguna vez - dijo Draco mirando a Pansy fijamente - Algo llegara a sucederme, quiero que mires ésta flor - extendió la mano y ofreció a Pansy una flor rosa con tonos violetas - y recuerdes que pase lo que pase, estarás en mi corazón -Draco me asustas cuando hablas de esa manera - dijo Pansy con un rostro que evidenciaba preocupación -Promete que lo harás - dijo Draco mientras le daba la flor -Pero.  
-Prometelo -Te lo prometo - Pansy y Draco se miraron y luego sellaron la promesa con un corto pero tierno beso._

* * *

-Fue una promesa - dijo en voz baja, guardando aquella flor en el libro que tenía cerca.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Pansy iría en un traslador a un colegio, que no tenía la menor idea de su nombre, su ubicación ni nada.

-Por aquí - indicó su padre - Es esa caja - señaló una caja de hojuelas de maíz - Espero me escribas y me cuentes que tal la pasas. Cuidate, hasta pronto - en ese momento Pansy tocó la caja y luego de un vértigo se encontró en la entrada de un edificio que daba pinta de ser muy viejo.

Bodega Express leyó Pansy, se dirigió a la puerta y entonces una voz habló.  
-Bienvenida¿cuál es su nombre?  
-Pansy Parkinson - respondió asustada -Ah si, señorita , está en la lista Pansy se preguntaba si alguien abriría la puerta cuando de pronto miró hacía arriba y se dio cuenta que algo se movía.  
-¿Qué será...? - Pero antes de que terminara sintió que un intenso viento la succionaba. Entonces paró.

Una mujer con el cabello naranja y una túnica color violeta se acercó.  
-Bienvenida, señorita, el colegio Soucer le desea una feliz estancia, su dormitorio está en el cuarto piso, es una habitación pequeña que compartirá, veamos con la señorita Abottl.  
-¿Con quién? - dijo Pansy asegurandose que escuchó bien -Con la señorita Hanna Abott, tengo entendido que iban en el mismo curso ¿no?  
-Si...- dijo Pansy cogiendo su baúl -Tercer piso -Habitación treinta y siete -Muchas gracias - dijo Pansy caminando hacía una escalera , cuando escuchó un ruido de un estudiante que había llegado - Creo que será una estancia muy larga - dijo entredientes.

Pansy subió con mucho trabajo el baúl y luego comenzó a recorrer el tercer piso.  
-Treinta y cuatro, treinta y seis. ¡Treinta y siete! - se paró delante de la puerta de color blanco. Llamó y entonces esuchó:  
-Adelante

Ahí estaba sentada Hanna Abott con un libro junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal? - saludó Hanna -Hola - devolvió el saludo Pansy

La chica rubia contemplaba como Pansy subía el baúl a su cama para desempacar.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Hanna al ver como Pansy no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde dejar su equipaje. Pansy la miró extrañada, se le hacía tan extraño todo esto, mirando a una chica de Hufflepuff ayudarle a ella, probablemente la chica más arrogante de Slytherin.  
-Si supongo - dijo Pansy con la misma expresión de sorpresa - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, en Hogwarts... - Pero Hanna no dejó que terminara la frase -Eso era en Hogwarts, este lugar ya no lo es - dijo sonriendo mientras abría el baúl de Pansy - Supongo que aquí todo será disntinto.  
-Eso parece - dijo Pansy sonriendole y comenzando a sacar sus cosas - Me siento como el primer día allá... - dio un ligero suspiro -Es extraño - admitió Hanna -Si... **Es como... volver a empezar...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - El mal comienzo

Pansy terminó de acomodar todas sus cosas con la ayuda de Hanna, luego de imaginar como sería el primer día de clases, se fueron a dormir.

-Pansy, Pansy -¿Qué pasa? - Pansy abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, vio a Hanna vestida y arreglada - ¿Qué hora es?  
-Aún estás a tiempo, si te apresuras - dijo Hanna

Pansy corría a toda velocidad y luego de batir el récord terminó de desayunar en una pequeña habitación anexa.

Hanna y ella fueron a toda velocidad al aula que estaba en el quinto piso.

-No es exactamente como Hogwarts - dijo Hanna echando un vistazo

-No, ni siquiera un poco, es tan... diferente

Fueron y se sentaron en un pupitre y una mujer anciana entró. Era muy vieja llevaba el cabello muy corto y lleno de cabellos blancos y enmarañados, era muy regordeta, con dientes postizos y una cara de mal humor evidente.

-Hola, hola - dijo a todos los estudiantes presentes - quiero darles la bienvenida a esta clase de términos mágicos... Sé que los que son de Hogwarts no llevaban esta clase de asignaturas, pues las consideran anticuadas , inecesarias y tontas, pero aquí aprenderán de dónde provienen todos los encantamientos.  
Quiero que se anoten en esta lista y podrán irse.

Los estudiantes fueron uno a uno pasandose la lista.

-¿Hay estudiantes de otros colegios? - preguntó Pansy a Hanna mientras esperaban la lista

-Debe ser, hay muchos que no conozco, además sus túnicas son diferentes

-Papá me dijo que habría varios de Hogwarts, pero yo no los veo en ninguna parte

-Tal vez sea por las asignaturas o debe haber distintos horarios ¿no crees?

-Si, a la siguiente hora tenemos... Idiomas mágicos de duendes del sur de Francia I... ¿Qué clase de asignatura es esa? - se preguntó Pansy mientras Hanna anotaba su nombre en la lista

-Yo no tengo esa - dijo pasando a Pansy la lista y revisando el horario - yo tengo Idiomas mágicos de gnomos del norte de Irlanda, pero es hasta la tercer hora...

Sliendo de la clase Pansy fue al aula que estaba en el piso 8, ahí se despidió de Hanna y entró.

La profesora era bajita pero de aspecto amigable.

Pansy se dió cuenta que todas eran chicas, pero eran muy extrañas, ninguna era de Hogwarts y todas tenían insignias azules y llevaban túnicas doradas.

-Bienvenidas a esta clase, aprenderemos a lo largo del curso a como los duendes del Sur de Francia se comunican mezclando algunas palabras del francés y de los idiomas tradicionales. ¡Todo sin ser descubiertos! - La maestra lucía emocionada mientras las otras chicas parecían no mostrarse interesadas e incluso se burlaban de la profesora. Pansy sólo le sonreía.

Al salir Pansy revisó su horario, tendría Estudio de Criaturas en el mundo de la magia, pero aún le quedaba una hora, pensó en alcanzar a Hanna pero no tenía idea dónde era su clase. Como no podía regresar a los dormitorios decidió ir a buscar el aula de su siguiente asignatura y quedarse a esperar.

Así se dirigió al segundo piso y para su sorpresa no era la única persona allí.

Tres chicas estaban en el corredor, Pansy recordó haberlas visto en la clase de términos mágicos.  
La primera era alta de aspecto furioso, tenía el cabello largo y castaño,morana y con las cejas muy túpidas y el entrecejo fruncido, seguido estaba otra igual de alta, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco corto, tenía unas orejas especialmente grandes y un lunar enorme junto a la nariz, la tercera era muy baja de estatura con el cabello corto y negro algo enmarañado y grasiento, una nariz ganchuda que le hacía recordar a la lechuza de Vicent Crabbe.

El haber recordado a Crabbe la hizo de nuevo acordarse de Draco Malfoy, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las carcajadas de sus acompañantes..

Pansy no las miró, se quedó viendo al largo corredor con los brazos cruzados igual que siempre , cuando de pronto se acercaron lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharlas.

-¡Oh pero miren! - dijo la más enana con una voz muy aguda y chillona - Las presumidas se paran de esta manera - dijo haciendo una parodia de la posición de Pansy - Se creen demasiado por venir de otro colegio- Pansy sólo se quedó mirando el corredor, sentía una rabia inmensa, echó un vistazo: Allí no había nadie más, esos comentarios eran hacía ella.

De pronto los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. Hanna se reunió con Pansy.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hanna al ver que Pansy miraba fríamente a las tres chicas

-Gente molesta, Hanna - dijo Pansy enfadada - ¿Qué tal tú clase?

-¡De maravilla¡Hay tantas cosas interesantes¿Qué tal tú? - Pansy se encogió de hombros

La profesora abrió el aula mientras otros estudiantes salían, Pansy y Hanna entraron seguidas de las chicas pesadas, una de ellas dió un fuerte empujón a Pansy, se disponía a sacar la varita, pero Hanna la detuvo

-No lo hagas - susurró mientras la chica de la voz chillona sonreía burlonamente

ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

Lil-Evans - Que bueno que leas :D

AldaParKinson - Si espermos que Pansy tenga a Draquin de vuelta o a alguien más... ;)

0oMaRcEo0 - Aunque ya hay algunos alumnos que se están mostrando poco a poco, habrá más estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pansy y Hanna no estarán tan solas

alexita Malfoy - Ya he leído el ff, me encanta, sobre todo que otra de mis parejas fav. hubiera sido Harry y Pansy XDD pero como no se puede... ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Encuentros de colegio

Pansy y Hanna se sentaron en una de las largas mesas del aula, era un lugar bastante deprimente, las mesas eran largas y de color verde, eran viejas y la luz daba la impresión de que se encontraban a punto de un interrogatorio del Ministerio.

Tres chicos y una chica se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Pansy y Hanna.  
-Hola - saludó uno de los dos chicos - ¿Ustedes también? - dijo mirando a Pansy y a Hanna -Hola Terry - dijo Hanna - Veo que al menos somos cinco de Hogwarts -Gusto en ver... - Lisa Turpin que era alumna de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts no sabía como reaccionar al ver a Pansy, con quien no llevaba precisamente una buena relación - En verlas - terminó al fin la frase

-Creo que ahora deberíamos de unirnos al menos ¿no? - dijo Seamus un poco incómodo con la escena -Supongo que tienes razón - concluyó Anthony Goldstein - Creo que aquí ya no importa de que casa seamos -Creo que si - respondió Pansy

-Hagamos un pacto - dijo Lisa mientras ponía su mano derecha al centro de los demás - Unidos pase lo que pase -Por Hogwarts - dijo Terry colocando la mano arriba de la de Lisa -Por Hogwarts - fueron diciendo uno a uno colocando la mano encima del anterior, cuando llegó el turno de Pansy se quedaron mirando para ver su reacción que fue :  
-Por Hogwarts.

Era extraño mirar esa escena: Hanna Abott, Anthony Goldstein (prefectos de Hufflepuff), Lisa Turpin, Terry Bott de Ravenclaw, Seamus Finnigan de Gryffindor y Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin dandose la mano en señal de compañerismo.

La profesora entró de nuevo en el aula y comenzó a dar una leve introducción de Estudio de Criaturas en el mundo de la magia.

-Me da mucho gusto tenerla de nuevo de profesora - dijo la chica de la nariz ganchuda mientras sus dos amigas sonreían como tontas -Gracias Marie - dijo la profesora confundida pero agradecida por el cumplido - Espero que también continues siendo tan buena alumna. - Toda la clase se vio sorpendida.  
-Gracias profesora. Eso es seguro - dijo sonriendo con cara de suficiencia

Pansy miró extrañada a Hanna, pero no dijo nada por miedo a un regaño de la profesora.

Al terminar la clase de pociones con una maestra joven y de aspecto alegre se fueron al noveno piso donde tendrían clase de Numerología tenebrosa.

El aula estaba muy fría, los asientos eran para dos personas y eran de un color amarillo intenso.  
Pansy se sentó con Hanna y delante se sentaron Lisa y Seamus, detrás de ella estaban Anthony y Terry.  
-¿Cómo creen que será el profe...? - pero Terry no terminó la frase porque en esos momentos estaba entrando en la habitación una mujer.  
Era la profesora, era una mujer grande y gorda con el cabello amarillo y largo, tenía cara de evidente disgusto y lo primero que hizo fue acomodar con un movimiento brusco de varita una silla que estaba un centimetro fuera de una línea de color blanco en el suelo -¡Está sobrepasando el límite! - dijo con un fuerte gritó - Yo seré su profesora y espero que se comporten como debe ser, no quiero gente tonta e inútil que venga aquí a perder el tiempo en tonterías ¿Entendieron?

La mujer que tenía la boca pequeña comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes, Ustedes son de Flytcity - dijo mirando a un grupo de chicos que estaban al final de la última hilera -Lo sé por esas túnicas del azul molesto - tenía expresión de asco Fue pasando entre los espacios de los pupitres -Slytherin - dijo parandose frente a Pansy y leyendo lo que decía en su túnica - ¿Qué es eso? - miró más de cerca la insignia plateada con la P de prefecta - P... ¿QUÉ NO ENTENDÍAS QUE TE PREGUNTE QUE ERÁ? - dijo gritandole enfurecida a Pansy -Es una casa de Hogwarts... - respondió Pansy timidamente -"Es una casa de Hogwarts" - dijo en tono de burla - ¿QUÉ ES LA P?  
-Significa prefecto - La mujer gorda reía - Aquí no tenemos esas estupideces, como en esa escuela de niños consentidos y mimados "Hogwarts" - echó un vistazo a Hanna - Otra - dijo con asco.

Después de pedir los materiales la clase terminó.

Pansy estaba temblando, no sabía porque pero esa profesora le había causado escalofríos.  
-¿Y a quién no? - dijo Seamus - Sólo bastaba verla veinte segundos para saber que está totalmente chiflada -Yo no me metería con ella - dijo Terry - Se ve que debe ser un ogro cuando se enfada ¿no?  
-A mi no me importa - dijo Lisa - Ese dementor no se saldrá con la suya -Pero tú nunca has sido muy buena en eso de los números - le recordó Terry - Creo que no te conviene meterte con ella -Pequeño detalle, ya veremos - dijo Lisa con evidente malicia

-¿Cómo es posible que tengamos a esa zonsa de profesora? - dijo Terry -¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Pansy -Investigamos de ella un poco - respondió Seamus -¿y qué encontraron?  
-Que terminó su carrera con solamente caificaciones bajas pero aprobatorias -¿De verdad?  
-¡Si! - repusó Lisa - ¿Ven¡Deberíamos darle su merecido!  
-No - repusó Hanna - eso nos metería en un lío aún mayor -Ella tiene razón , con ella de profesora empeoraría nuestra suerte - dijo Pansy decepcionada - Pero también sería bueno estudiar - dijo Pansy mirando detrás de Lisa y Seamus con evidente cambio de tono -Yo opino que le demos una poción para que ... - -¿Darme qué? - dijo una voz fea detrás de Lisa.

Espero les esté gustando, aunque no mecioné a Draco, pronto sabremos más de él.  
Espero que sigan leyendo.  
GRACIAS.  
SALUDOS A TODOS 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 - Continuan los problemas**

-Nada profesora - dijo Lisa con voz de temor

-Más te vale, chiquilla impertinente, ya veremos en tus notas...

Y dando unos cuantos pasos la profesora se alejó

-Creo que hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella - dijo Terry

-Por un momento creí que te castigaría - dijo Hanna

-Supongo que lo hará - concluyó Lisa encogiendose de hombros - De alguna manera creo que me irá mal en su asignatura, lo usara de pretexto.

-Me recuerda un poco a Umbridge... - agregó Seamus mientras Pansy se sonrojó

-Aún lo lamento... - dijo Pansy - Lo pasaron muy mal con Dolores ¿cierto?

- Y muy mal es poco. Casí nos deja fuera de la competencia de Quidditch - recordó Anthony

-Es cierto - dijo Pansy.

Los seis se quedaron en silencio, era muy difícil asimilar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. Los cambios fueron tan rápidos, a penas el año anterior ellos estaban en Hogwarts, felices, con sus amigos en sus distintas casas.

-Extraño tanto la bella luz verde esmeralda de la sala común - dijo Pansy en la cena a los demás

-Siempre creí que los Slytherin estaban a oscuras dentro de las mazmorras . rió Anthony

- Creo que el cambio nosestá siendo un tanto... complicado

-Si un poco - dijo Pansy cuando las chicas de la mañana pasaron riendo y señalandolos

Hanna miraba el horario.

-No puedo creer que aún tenemos más asignaturas... es horrible... tenemos aún más compañeros

-Como si no bastara con los que ya conocemos.

La siguiente clase fue : "Nociones para futuros sanadores" , algo que los chicos consideraban inútiles porque ninguno de ellos contemplaba el ser sanador.

-Oh miren ese grupo de presumidos - dijo una chica, era del colegio Wenstein según leyeron en sus capas de color amarillo. Era muy pequeña, incluso les recordaba un poco a Flytwick, era muy gorda y tenía la cara redonda. Estaba con otras chicas , una era igual de regordeta pero un poco más alta y pecosa. - ¿Ven a esas chicas¡Pobres¡Son tan feas! - las otras rieron - Deberían ser como yo, simplemente la más bonita del lugar - sus amigas asintieron

Lisa estuvo por un momento tratando de detener a Pansy que se dirigió a la chica bajita y le lanzaba un encantamiento aturdidor.

-¡No te metas con nocotros¿Lo has entendido? - la chica se trataba de incorporar mientras le lanzaba una desafiante mirada a Pansy

-¡No debiste hacerlo, no debiste hacerlo! - le dijo Hanna ya en su habitación

- Se lo merecía - dijo Pansy

- Sólo espero que no lo informe, estarás en problemas si lo hace...

-Tal vez sea lo mejor - dijo Pansy mirando el suelo - Así podré buscarlo

-¿Buscar¿A quién?

-A Draco - dijo Pansy soltando una lágrima

-Pansy... trata de pensar en otra cosa... he escuchado que lo está buscando el ministerio completo al igual que a Snape, tú no puedes arriesgarte... no por él

-Es que... lo amo, le hice una promesa, le prometí que nunca me iba a olvidar de él pasara lo que pasara

-¿Tú sabías que iba a ...?

-No, no lo sabía... Pero tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal... muy mal. Él se ausentaba tanto, ya no ibamos juntos a Hogsmeade porque decía que tenía "planes" dentro del colegio. Cuando le preguntaba de que se trataban él me evadía y decía que era mejor que no lo supiera por mi propio bien... Ahora lo entiendo...

-Pansy... si lo encuentran sabes lo que pasará ¿verdad?

-Lo sé...

-No puedes pretender que es inocente

-Pero tampoco me gusta verlo como un criminal que está huyendo, no me gusta...

* * *

- Aún mo puedo creerlo - decía el muchacho - huyendo como un cobarde... un Malfoy oculto aquí... en éste repugnante sitio y lo peor sin Pansy... si no lo hubiese hecho... no puedo soportarlo... Aunque tal vez lo mejor sea que se olvide de mi...


End file.
